Sora's Adventures of Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier
Sora's Adventures of Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier Will Be an New Movie That Created by TheAngryPepe. It Will Be Appear on Google Drive in Near Future. Plot Creeek Indian Wars Tennesse wilderness settlers, Davy Crockett and best friend George "Georgie" Russel including Sora, Donald, Goofy, Austin, Ally and the Others volunteer to fight with General Andrew Jackson in the Creek War. After a victorious battle, Crockett and Russel return home over the protestations of their superiors. Returning the next season, the pair find that the pursuing American forces have reached a stalemate chasing the remnant Creek forces. Georgie Russel is ambushed while scouting for the Native American positions, But Sora, the Others and but Crockett is able to track the Creeks back to camp. In exchange for Russel's life, Crockett challenges Red Stick, the Creek tribe's remaining chief, to a tomahawk duel. Crockett emerges victorious but spares the life of Red Stick on condition he will sign the American peace treaty. Frontier Pioneer Sora, His Friends, Crockett and Russel leave home once again to scout virgin territory being opened for settlement. There the pair encounter a man named Big Foot who is running Charlie Two Shirts off their land and reselling it. After befriending a family of Creek refugees who have been forced from their homes, Crockett agrees to become magistrate for the area. Confronting Big Foot in hand to hand combat, Crockett eventually defeats his opponent and arrests him and his accomplices. Not long after, Crockett receives a letter from his sister-in-law which relates that Polly, his wife, has died. Off to Congess Sora, His Friends, Crockett agrees to run for the state legislature when he learns of the unrivaled candidacy of Amos Thorpe, an unscrupulous politician in league with men trying to lay claim to Cherokee lands. Then at the request of Andrew Jackson, he runs for Congress. Handily elected, Crockett becomes a popular member of the House of Representatives and of Andrew Jackson who has since become president of the United States. Aware of Crockett's views of Native American rights, Jackson's underlings arrange for Crockett to take a speaking tour across the eastern part of the country during the introduction of a legislative bill to usurp Indian treaty lands. Hearing of the bill, Georgie Russel rides to Philadelphia to fetch Crockett. The pair arrive back in Washington, D.C. where Crockett makes an impassioned speech before the House of Representatives against the bill, aware that it will cost him his political career. The Alamo Crockett, Sora and the Others learns of the embattled Texans at the Alamo and decides to join them, with Georgie Russel reluctantly following. In route to San Antonio, the pair are joined by a riverboat gambler named Thimblerig. Davy spots smoke signals from the Comanches when they enter Texas. Next, they see a bison stampede and watch a tribesman fall off his horse. Sora, His Friends, Davy and Georgie nickname the Comanche "Busted Luck" due to his bad luck and that he speaks no English to give his real name, but neverless tags along with them. After reaching the Alamo, the Texan garrison successfully holds out against several attacks by General Santa Anna until being finally overrun by Mexican troops. After they successfully manage to scale the walls, the Mexicans outnumber the Texans, killing all of them, including "Busted Luck" and Thimblerig, as well as Jim Bowie, who is sick in bed. Georgie is shot twice and is killed. Davy, the last survivor, fights valiantly on, taking down several Mexicans, though it is obvious he will get killed eventually. Trivia This Film Take Place After Sora, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates. Due to It is Act Like a Prequel. McKenzie Fox, Jiminy Cricket, The Vultures, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Uncle Gizmo and Pappy Polie Guest Stars in the Film. Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TheAngryPepe